Segitiga Kematian
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Cinta segitiga Narumi-Kiri-Ochiai ternyata membawa kematian...


Segitiga Kematian

BUAK!

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Narumi berang, memegang hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Kau sudah tahu, kan," kata Ochiai sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "kau merebut sesuatu yang berharga dariku… Sesuatu yang paling berharga… Dan kini, terimalah balasan karena telah mengkhianatiku…" Dia tersenyum sinis, matanya menatap Narumi dengan penuh kebencian.

***

"Mukamu kenapa, Narunaru?" tanya Kiri heran saat dia menghempaskan diri di kursi sebelah Narumi.

Narumi berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Kiri dan melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"Narunaru?" ulang Kiri sambil membuka bungkus roti kroketnya. "Kau kenapa?" Kiri lalu menyentuh wajah Narumi yang penuh memar.

Narumi terkesiap sesaat, wajahnya merah padam, tapi dia langsung menyingkirkan tangan Kiri dengan kasar ketika melihat Ochiai datang menghampiri mereka. Wajah Kiri tampak kecewa.

"Halo, Koshiba." Ochiai tersenyum ramah pada Kiri.

Kiri mengamati Ochiai. "Mukamu kenapa, Osuchin? Kenapa penuh memar seperti Narunaru?" Kiri tertegun. "Jangan-jangan… kalian berkelahi?"

"Yang benar saja, Koshiba." kata Ochiai tenang sambil meneguk kopi susunya. "Aku kemarin bermain dengan anak tetanggaku… dia suka sekali memukul orang…"

"Oh… kalau kau kenapa, Narunaru?"

Narumi melirik Ochiai sekilas sebelum berkata geram, "Kemarin Chisami memukulku, dia mengira aku yang menghilangkan majalahnya."

Mereka makan siang dalam keheningan. Kiri tidak mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan lagi setelah Narumi dan Ochiai saling melotot dengan mengerikan.

"Aku duluan, Narunaru." kata Kiri beberapa saat kemudian sambil berjalan keluar kantin.

"Menyedihkan." Ochiai mendengus mengejek pada Narumi. "Dia tidak memerhatikanmu, kan?"

"Kau ini… gila!" Narumi menggebrak nampan makanannya di atas meja dan pergi meninggalkan Ochiai.

***

Di dalam ruang SP yang kosong, Narumi menggambar sketsa dengan sangat serius. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika Kiri masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Narunaru…" Kiri berbisik pelan di telinga Narumi.

"WAAAA!!!!!" Narumi berteriak kaget dan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya.

Kiri tertawa. "Butuh bantuan?" Dia menyodorkan tangannya pada Narumi yang berwajah merah padam.

Narumi terpana melihat wajah manis Kiri. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menggenggam tangannya. Dan, di luar batas kesadarannya, dia mencium Kiri.

"Ma-maaf!" kata Narumi gugup ketika mereka berdua sudah melepaskan diri, "a-aku… aku… kupikir aku me-menyukaimu…" Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Kiri tersenyum. Manis. Sangat manis. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Kau tahu, Narunaru? Aku juga menyukaimu…"

Setelah meyakinkan diri bahwa yang didengarnya tadi benar, Narumi mendekap Kiri dalam pelukannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengamati mereka sejak tadi. Sepasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka dengan geram. Sepasang mata milik Kazuhiko Ochiai.

***

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, Occhi?" tanya Kiri sambil menghampiri Ochiai yang duduk di atas sebuah batu berlumut di pinggir hutan. "Kenapa kita harus ke tempat ini malam-malam?"

Ochiai menyeringai menatapnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat karena kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan Narumi…"

"Darimana kau tahu?" Wajah Kiri memerah sedikit.

"Aku tahu segalanya. Dan aku tahu kau sudah memilih orang yang salah. Kau memilih seorang pengkhianat, Koshiba."

"Dia bukan pengkhianat!" teriak Kiri marah. "Dan kalau kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk berbicara omong kosong, lebih baik aku pergi!"

Ochiai mengamati Kiri yang berjalan pergi. Dia lalu mengikutinya perlahan sambil membawa sebuah balok kayu besar.

"Koshiba, kau tahu?" Dia berbicara pada punggung Kiri yang masih terus berjalan. "Menurutku, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, lebih baik aku menghancurkanmu…"

Ketika Kiri menoleh ke arahnya, Ochiai langsung memukul keras-keras kepala Kiri dengan kayu yang dibawanya.

***

"Mungkin kata-kata Narumi memang benar," gumam Ochiai pelan sambil mengamati sebuah lubang besar yang sudah digalinya di tengah hutan, "kelihatannya aku memang sudah gila…"

Dia lalu melemparkan mayat Kiri ke dalam lubang itu.

"Good bye, Honey…" Dan perlahan dia menutup lubang itu lagi dengan tanah.

The End

* * *

Hehe... yang habis baca ini pasti jadi benci ma Occhi nih...

Sori, soalnya aku lagi pingin bikin fanfic yang 'berdarah'


End file.
